


Nozomi

by RecklessanAA4



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Mentioned Yazawa Nico, Minor Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Songfic, Unrequited Crush, friends to strangers, poor Umi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessanAA4/pseuds/RecklessanAA4
Summary: Umi realizes that her love is unrequired.UmiEli / NozoEli.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi, Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Nozomi

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is NozoEli endgame, it's not an UmiEli fic (ansty).  
> Umi POV
> 
> Btw this is the translated version of my fic, the original is in spanish. Sorry if there are any mistakes!

  
_I still remember, third of December, me in your sweater_   
_You said it looked better on me than it did you_   
_Only if you knew, how much I liked you_   
_But I watch your eyes as she walks by._

I remember that day when I realized how I felt about Eli. In winter while I was in first year and you just a year older, we went to have lunch on the terrace and I remember that the cold was unbearable but we went only because you said it was going to snow.

I found it strange that you brought a bag as we would only have lunch as usual, we hadn't planned any picnics so I was a bit uneasy until I saw you taking out a coat and blanket.

You said that your sweater looked good on me when I tried it on at your house and you offered to give it to me but I refused since it did not seem right to me, besides that I did not want to have something that coulf increase these feelings that I have for you

We went silent for a while and I thought to tell you the truth, everything I felt for you but we interrupted when we heard a noise. Someone arrived and startled. It was a girl with purple hair next to another girl a little shorter with black hair.

Apparently you recognized her because I saw how your face changed when you laid your eyes on her. Honestly it hurted me a lot since I had never seen you like this. You got up and went after her, as if I was never here with you.

  
_What a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky_   
_She's got you mesmerized while I die_

I heard that her name is Nozomi and now your name is Elicchi?, how curious, we never gave each other nicknames.

What bothered me the most was the look of that other girl, she had a face of annoyance and constantly rolled her eyes to what you were saying to that Nozomi, what are you two talking?, why don't you tell me?

Why do you act like that with her? What is making you so nervous?, even though I am far from you, I still can hear your tone of voice higher than usual, and see how you blush whenever she tells you something.

Apparently she noticed me that I was looking at you two and blushed, she let go of your hand, how strange I didn't realize when she grabbed it but I can see sadness on your face as Nozomi leaves, is it my fault?

When you returned, you told me everything that had happened, who she was, how you met her, and how she was. You were talking so excited about that girl that all hopes that I had about you feeling the same ended up in the trash.

  
_Why would you ever kiss me?_   
_I'm not even half as pretty_   
_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_   
_But you like her better_   
_(Wish I were Heather)_

I went home devastated after this terrible day, I did not have lunch, I went directly to my room to cry, until I fell asleep.

I remember when you told me that you liked Nozomi while we were putting away the blanket and the sweater, and that you hoped I won't be bothered with the fact that you liked a girl.

I told you that I could never, that I loved you just as you are, and I really meant that.

I got up at 2 am, grabbed my cell phone and searched on social media Eli's profile and went to her friend list until I found a certain someone.

Yeah, she is pretty, has a great body and apparently works helping in a temple. I will never be able to compete with her, because next to Nozomi I look so simple and boring.

But she is not perfect, we all have defects so I will try to show her my best side to see if we can return to what we had.

I hope you never forget that we kissed once, remember? You even told me that you had wanted to do it for a while, of course that kiss was many years ago and you told me not to take it seriously and that it was only practice for the future. If you chose me it was for a reason, right?

If one day you ever liked me I swear I'll do anything to have you back, after all you never told me that she was your girlfriend. I still have a chance.

  
_Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand_   
_Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder_   
_But how could I hate her? She's such an angel_   
_But then again, kinda wish she were dead_

Months passed and every plan failed, every time we spent less time together, and every time I saw you spending more time with Nozomi. After investigating, I found out that you two were in the same classroom and that apparently you did everything together.

Every time I invited you somewhere you rejected me saying that you already had plans with Nozomi, and that your relationship with her was becoming better after every date, of course, I could see that because every time I saw them, they were holding hands or you had your arm on her shoulder while carrying both schoolbags . Why did you never do that to me?

During the annual sports festival I noticed that you would be a runing in representation of your class, I remember that I got up to support you even though I was not from your class and even after being ignored. I was not surprised that you will the winner or that at the end Nozomi would greet you with a kiss, but what could I do at this point?

Always in the corridors I heard rumors of how good and kind Nozomi-senpai was. Every time I tried to find something wrong with her, something would always come up that made her look like an angel. but I have to admit, every time I hate her more, although I promised myself to never say it since I convinced myself that your happiness was my happiness I couldn't help it. Why her and not me?

At this point we hardly spoke, we were almost strangers.

_As she walks by_   
_What a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky_   
_She's got you mesmerized while I die_

1 year passed and you are in your last year, so quickly time passes and now we are in your graduation. I remember when Nozomi's name was announced so that she could collect her diploma, you got up to clap loudly and I heard our classmates saying how amazing girlfriend you were and how lucky Nozomi was. Again I felt that pang in my chest.

_Why would you ever kiss me?_   
_I'm not even half as pretty_   
_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_   
_But you like her better_   
_(I wish I were Heather)_

At the end of the day I promised myself to confess even if I already knew the answer, I needed to tell you, I needed to get it off my chest.

As expected, the answer was a no and as expected I cried but I told you that I wished you the best in the world and that I hoped that your relationship with Nozomi would last for many years.

You hugged me and said goodbye.

We ended up as strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/GPUg7n8-M6o (link for the song :P)


End file.
